Venganza
by Ari-nee
Summary: Aomine era un impulsivo, de eso no se quejaba nadie. Bueno, nadie salvo su novio, Kagami. Lo que no sabia era que el pelirrojo ya tenia planeado su venganza/AoKaga/Drabble.


**Hola gente hermosa!**

**aquí vengo con mi primer AoKaga, ya lo he subido en amor yaoi, pero quise compartirlo aquí para que ustedes lo lean (además de que aquí ya lo corregí XD) espero lo disfruten y se diviertan leyéndolo asi como yo me divertí escribiendo**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece (si me perteneciera haría que Aomine le dieran duro contra el muro a Kagami)**

* * *

><p>Él sabía exactamente con quien estaba lidiando, así como sabía desde que aceptó ser novio de Aomine que este no lo dejaría descansar por nada del mundo, y no solo se refería en el deporte, sino también en lo que respectaba a la cama. Porque sí, Aomine era un adicto al sexo.<p>

No importaba el lugar donde estuvieran. Ya sea en su departamento, en el cual ningún lugar era "virgen", o si estaban en alguna de las 2 preparatorias, ya las instalaciones habían sido " estrenadas", o incluso si estaban en el supermercado. Solo dios sabe cómo le hizo para que el moreno no lo follara ahí mismo.

Y es que a parte de su evidente adicción, también era jodidamente celoso y posesivo. No podía ni ver a Kuroko a los ojos porque si no el peliazul estallaba diciéndole que le estaba siendo infiel. Ni que decir cuando se encontraba con Himuro. Era cierto que lo amaba, pero había veces que se pasaba de la raya.

Pero no estaba molesto con él ¡No para nada! Con quien estaba enojado era consigo mismo, por dejarse caer en las tentaciones del moreno. Estúpido autocontrol que no le servía de nada.

Ahora se encontraba justo en el tren de Japón, rumbo hacia su hogar, pero no estaba solo, ahí junto a él se encontraba pegado el moreno, como si de goma de mascar se tratara. Y es que según Aomine, debía de cuidarse, nunca se sabe quién podría meterle mano en el transporte.

-El único que podría meterme mano serias tú.

-¿Dijiste algo Kagami?

-No nada.

Mascullo por lo bajo algunas otras cosas asegurándose de que el contrario no lo escuchara. Y es que a veces tenía unas grandes ganas de vengarse por todo lo que Ahomine le hacía pasar.

De repente se le prendió el foco.

Se atrevía a decir que la idea que se le ocurrió era la más brillante de toda su corta vida, pero para llevarla a cabo se tendría que tragar todo su orgullo. Lo que sea por ver a Aomine humillado.

Como se encontraba de frente a la gran ventana, justo con el moreno detrás pegado a él con la misma dirección, su plan sería mucho más fácil de ejecutar.

Con cuidado, como si no queriendo que Aomine lo notara, se movió. Pero no se movió completo, para ser más específicos, la única parte que se movió, fue su trasero. La acción paso desapercibida, pero si causo un efecto en el peliazul.

Lo intento otras 2 veces más, sin que su novio notara nada. Tal vez si tenía cerebro de burro después de todo. Y justo cuando pensó que su plan no funcionaria, lo sintió.

La dura y palpitante erección de Aomine sobre su trasero, aun con la ropa puesta.

"A veces es tan fácil" se felicito a sí mismo, por hacer tan agotadora tarea y salir ileso. Sabía exactamente que ni el as de Touou sería tan idiota para hacerlo en un metro. Así que su trasero se encontraba a salvo.

Entonces... ¿Por qué no seguir torturándolo?

Otro movimiento, seguido de muchos más. Dios, sentía que el miembro de Daiki podría salir de sus pantalones en cualquier segundo, y se encontró a si mismo deseando que lo tomara ahi y ahora.

Esperen... ¡¿QUE?!

Se suponía que trataba de no dejarse llevar entre esas sensaciones y ahora que finalmente había cobrado venganza, deseaba que el otro le metiera fervientemente su falo hasta el fondo. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Tenía que controlarse o si no se expondría.

El movimiento del tren detuviendose, seguido de la voz avisando la parada fue lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sobre todo porque no era cualquier parada.

-Me parece que aquí te bajas Ahomine, te veré mañana.

Atrajo a su novio hacia él y le planto un beso, sin importarle que las otras personas le vieran. Después le empujo suavemente hasta que el tumulto de gente saliendo del metro se lo llevo con él. Suspiro victorioso cuando desde la ventana observo al moreno caminar en dirección a su casa. Con su maleta por delante, cubriendo sus "partes"

Había valido la pena después de todo.

* * *

><p>Estúpido Bakagami, le hizo pasar una de las más grandes vergüenzas: tener una erección en pleno metro.<p>

De esta el pelirrojo no se salvaría, de eso estaba tan seguro como que su nombre era Aomine Daiki. Más le valía cuidarse, o podría dejarlo sin sentarse por una semana.

-Creo que pediré de una vez una silla de ruedas...

**Eso es todo de mi primer AoKaga**

**¿Les gustaría una continuación? es que en amor yaoi me la están pidiendo y pues, no se si seguirla XD**

**reviews? :3**


End file.
